Mannequin
by Sirius sparks
Summary: cinta yang dapat membuat mannequin dapat hidup di malam hari. menari dengan indah dan anggun. namun cinta mereka tak seindah tarian mereka. SasuSaku/rate T.


Suatu hari, tepatnya di desa kecil bernama Konoha. Hiduplah sepasang kakek dan nenek yang saling mencintai di usia mereka yang semakin menua, di rumah kecil mereka yang hangat dan penuh cinta.

Di depan perapian yang hangat di musim dingin, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dengan berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan erat di atas sofa tua mereka. Membuat iri pasangan muda lain yang mengharapkan keromantisan seperti mereka berdua. Namun, sayangnya mereka berdua tak memiliki anak.

Sang, kakek merupakan pengrajin kayu yang handal di desa Konoha. Banyak warga desa yang memesan berbagai perabotan seperti meja dan kursi yang indah kepadanya. Sedangkan, istrinya hanya suka membantu suaminya.

Tapi, kalian salah jika mengira bahwa ini adalah cerita mengenai sepasang kakek dan nenek tua itu. ini bukan cerita tentang mereka. Tetapi, ini cerita tentang sepasang mannequin kayu yang tak biasa.

Begini ceritanya…

.

MANNEQUIN

.

.

DISCLAIMER

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

RATED T

GENRE : ROMANCE,DRAMA and ANGST

.

.

"Tsunade, selamat ulang tahun!" seru kakek tua yang dikenal dengan nama Jiraiya itu, memberi ucapan peringatan ulang tahun kepada istri tercintanya di pagi hari tepat saat wanita tua itu bangun.

Jiraiya tersenyum lembut saat Tsunade masih belum sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Ia lalu mengecup ringan bibir kusam istrinya.

"Jiraiya terimakasih" Tsunade membalas senyuman Jiraiya.

Di usianya yang semakin berkurang ini tak sedikitpun mengikis rasa cinta mereka berdua. Walaupun memang kadang pertengakaran kecil tak jarang terjadi karena perbedaan pendapat ataupun Jiraiya yang masih bekerja walaupun hari telah larut maupun Tsunade yang masih setia membaca novel yang sama berkali-kali.

"ayo bangun dan lihatlah hadiah yang kubuat untukmu!" Jiraiya perlahan membantu istrinya untuk bangun, lalu dengan sengaja menutupi matanya dengan selendang. Ia ingin hadiah nya kali ini menjadi kejutan.

Dengan menuruti kemauan Jiraiya, Tsunade menerima ditutup matanya walau sebelumnya terjadi perdebatan kecil lagi. Ia berjalan dituntun oleh suaminya yang merasa diarahkan ke bagian tengah rumah kecil mereka. Perlahan langkahnya terhenti dan penutup matanya dibuka.

"tada! Aku harap kau suka"

Tsunade mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya yang masih bagus di usianya yang bertambah. Ia sungguh tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Tangannya spontan menutupi mulutnya, tanda tak percaya. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh indah. Sepasang patung yang Nampak menari balet dengan pakaiannya yang sungguh indah. Tapi, tunggu…

"itu…baju balet kita dulu bukan?" mata Tsunade berbinar menatap Jiraiya mengharap penjelasan.

"ya. Kupikir kau rindu dengan masa kita masih menjadi penari balet dulu. Tapi, kau tak bisa lagi karena cedera yang kau alami dulu"

"oh terimakasih. Aku sangat menyukainya" Tsunade memeluk suami nya erat, mencurahkan semua rasa bahagianya kepadanya.

Sementara, itu dua patung yang terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat sang penari laki-laki berambut emo hitam dengan setelan tux yang Nampak membuatnya gagah berpose mengangkat sang penari wanita berambut merah jambu yang digelung rapi yang berbalut tutu putih dengan bulu angsa yang melekat disana dengan indahnya, terpajang dengan anggun Nampak menatap salju-salju yang bejatuhan di balik jendela.

.

.

.

Setiap hari, Tsunade selalu membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel disana dan menyayangi patung atau yang bisa disebut mannequin itu.

Namun, tanpa diketahui siapa pun termasuk Tsunade maupun Jiraiya. Setiap malam mannequin itu akan hidup. Mungkin, ini berkat cinta yang tulus dari Jiraiya saat membuat mannequin itulah yang dapat menghidupkan mereka. Di malam hari, mereka akan menari dengan indahnya dan merajut kasih layaknya mereka sepasang kekasih.

Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain layaknya kedua pasangan kakek dan nenek itu. tetapi, mannequin itu tak bisa berbicara. Mereka hanya bis menunjukkan rasa sayang dan cinta mereka dari tarian balet yang mereka ciptakan bersama di sepanjang malam hingga fajar menyingsing.

.

.

.

Namun, suatu hari di musim dingin sang kakek meninggal dunia. Hawa dingin semakin terasa sepeninggalnya. Kini tak ada lagi yang akan menggenggam tangannya erat yang menangkis seluruh hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Tak ada lagi senyumannya yang sehangat sinar mentari di pagi hari bagi Tsunade. Tak ada lagi pelukannya yang menemaninya di usia senja nya. kini ia sendiri. Tapi tidak juga, setidaknya ia memiliki mannequin itu.

Ya, setidaknya…

Masih membuat mereka dapat menemani Tsunade dengan menarikan tarian kesukaannya bersama Jiraiya. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ternyata mannequin itu dapat memberikan mimpi indah untuk Tsunade.

.

.

.

Tapi, ternyata hidup tak semudah yang Tsunade kira. Tanpa Jiraiya, ia tak bisa hanya mengandalkan hasil kebun di belakang rumah yang ia rawat selama ini dan dijual kepada tetangga. Ia mulai, mulai menjual semua kerajinan kayu mendiang suaminya. Kecuali, mannequin yang menari untuknya dan memberikan mimpi indah untuknya. Hadiah dari suami tercintanya…

Keuangan Tsunade kian menipis. Ia bahkan menerima sumbangan makanan dari tetangganya. Terpaksa, ia harus menjual mannequin kesayangannya dengan harga yang mahal yang tentu saja membuat orang-orang harus berpikir panjang dulu sebelum membelinya.

Suatu hari, seorang pengusaha kaya yang mendengar keberadaan mannequin itu segera datang ke Konoha dan hendak membelinya. Dan benarlah, ia memang jadi membeli mannequin indah itu. tapi sayangnya, ia meninggalkan sang ballerina masih ditempat yang sama dengan Tsunade. Membawa pergi sang kekasih jauh darinya yang hanya sebuah mannequin.

Kini, tiap malam sang ballerina bersurai merah jambu itu menari sendirian sambil mengeluarkan cairan dari matanya yang Ia tak ketahui apakah cairan itu. yang ia tau hanyalah rasa sakit yang menderanya tepat di hatinya. Terasa seperti ditusuk seribu jarum yang amat tajam.

Ia sendirian…seperti Tsunade.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mannequin itu dibeli oleh butik terkenal di Prancis. Walaupun tak tau berapakan jarak antara Jepang dan Prancis, tapi ia tau kini ia berada sangat jauh terpisah dari kekasihnya. Layaknya Tsunade yang terpisah oleh Jiraiya.


End file.
